At present, an identity authentication system based on a human face has been applied widely. With a promotion of the identity authentication system based on a human face, some methods that maliciously attack human face identity authentication have been already derived.
In the most original identity authentication system based on a human face, identity authentication is performed based on a comparison between a human face image currently photographed and a human face image pre-stored. However, when a photo of a person being counterfeited is placed before a camera in an identity authentication system based on a comparison of human face images, such identity authentication system can pass a user identity authentication. In other words, a malicious user can use the photo of the person being counterfeited to make a malicious attack (i.e., photo attack). Such identity authentication system is incapable of resisting the photo attack.
With respect to the above photo attack, the identity authentication system based on a comparison of human face images has been already improved. In an improved identity authentication system based on the human face, the above photo attack is handled effectively through checking whether there is a fine action on the human face. Further, the user can be required to perform a designated action, so as to strengthen the anti-attack capability of the identity authentication system based on the human face.
However, a malicious user may still utilize a tablet computer, a smart terminal and the like to play a video or a flash to imitate the human face action of the person being counterfeited, and makes a malicious attack (i.e., flash attack) on such a basis. A video or a flash that counterfeits the human face actions of the person being counterfeited may be synthesized from images of the person being counterfeited which are obtained by means of various measures by the attacker, or may be real videos of the person being counterfeited. As a result, such video or flash is greatly deceptive. Sometimes, it is difficult for the identity authentication system based on the human face to deal with such flash attack.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for performing liveness authentication in human face recognition.